


AFTERMATH

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Sam Winchester in Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: This is set at the end of season five, after Sam defeats Lucifer and goes directly to Hell. No passing Go. No collecting $500.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	AFTERMATH

(((((((((((((((((((

Dean made his way to the coolers at the back of the store. Scanning their contents, his gaze fell on a lonely bottle of Idaho champagne hiding behind a phalanx of Heineken.

He pulled the bottle out, popped the top off and raised it to his mouth, swallowing the bubbling wine down in desperate gulps, not stopping for breath until it was halfway empty. Then he trudged out of the store, pausing just long enough to drop a twenty in front of the acned teenager at the register.

What the hell. They'd defeated Satan! This was a celebration.

Wasn't it?


End file.
